User blog:MilitaryBrat/Ziva David vs Bryan Mills
Ziva David......The former Mossad operative who now works for NCIS. VS Bryan Mills......The former CIA agent who killed terrorist after terrorist to find his kidnapped daughter. WHO IS DEADLIEST?!!?!??!??!?!!?!?!?! Weapons: David: Sig Sauer P228 Mills: Beretta 92sb Setting: London 2012 after the Olympic games. The two combatants will also be picking up any improvised weapon to use against the other. X-Factors: Training: David-84 Mills-87 Ziva was trained by Mossad and NCIS which are both excellent Agencies, but bryan received CIA training which is far better than either of those. Intelligence: David-78 Mills-76 Mills, while no dumbass simply isn't as smart as Ziva. She knows 8 different languages and her time with two agencies as opposed to Mills' one has given her the edge in this X-Factor. Brutality: David-88 Mills-89 Ziva and Bryan are both brutally violent in the ways they go about there business. But Bryan is just a tad more so. he strapped a dude to a homemade electric chair, and just left him there to fry. Thats pretty f****d up. Hand to hand: David-90 Mills-90 Both warriors are experts in this category so its pretty much even. Operational Experience: David-85 Mills-89 I said before that Ziva was in two Government agencies. Some would say that has given her the edge in this category. But to be honest she spent most of that time in Mossad in the Middle East. she then spent most of her time in NCIS on the East Coast of the USA. Bryan on the other hand has been all over the world. He was also correct about what was going to happen to his daughter, when his wife just brushed it off. True Ziva has been to other countries, but I said MOSTLY the Middle East. Observancy: David-84 Mills-84 Mossad and the CIA have prided themselves on being observant so this is also even. Voting ends September 1, 2012 at 11:59 PM. Battle: London 2012, Mills' daughter is on vacation in Europe. You'd think after the last time this happened she wouldn't do this kind of s**t. Bryan is there to make sure nothing happens to her THIS time. But they're trip is interrupted by an explosion in a building accross the street from where Bryan's daughter is shopping. She's dead. "Sam, can you get me the footage from the traffic camera nearest to this address?" "Sure thing Bryan. Why do you need it?' "I need to examine it to see if there are anyone suspicious." "Alright, wait a second Bryan, there's this chick that that guy Ray was dating. What's she doing here?" "I don't know but I think she has something to do with the bombing" Meanwhile...... "Ben, that was extremeley irresponsible, you killed innocents." "Being at NCIS has made you soft Ziva, Your return to Mossad was greeted with rejoicing but I sense that there is something wrong with you" "That bombing at NCIS killed some of my friends, including Tony." "You musn't dwell on it." "Alright Bryan here's her story. Ziva was a Mossad operative before becoming a Mossad liason to NCIS in 2005. In 2009 she became an NCIS agent and the next year she gained US citizenship. This year she went back to Mossad and has connections to several bombings in the Middle East among Hamas, Taliban, and other terrorist group cells. There was a Taliban cell in London, our boys were about to move in on them when she and her guy got them. There was collateral damage including your daughter I assume." "So where can I find her?" "She and her partner Ben Gidon bought seperate tickets. She's going by train, he by air to Scotland to eliminate another terrorist cell." "So King's Cross then?" "Right" "All aboard to Glasgow" the conductor said. Ziva is thinking to herself why she ever left NCIS and gave up her American citizenship. "I can't go back now, After that great speech I made about loving Tony" she said to herself. Just when she's about to board her train she hears a voice she mistakes for Gibbs as she's thinking about him and the others at NCIS. "Ziva David?" "Gibbs? Wait, your not Gibbs. Who the hell are you?" "My name is not important, what is important is the fact that you killed my daughter with that bomb." "Damn Ben," Suddenly however Bryan lunges at her. She steps to the side and kicks his feet out from under him. He falls on his back and while he's down he rolls to the side and when she trys to stomp his skull with her steel toed boot she is thrown off balance and stumbles but regains composure. She leaps onto her train and Bryan follows. He pulls out his Beretta and shoots at her but accidentally hits an Albanian tourist in the chest and a window on the train. Ziva draws her P228 and returns fire. She narrowly misses is forced to reload and when she does Bryan tackles her out of the window. They fall onto a tree and onto a tent. The couple in the tent who are having a private moment are surprised and yell out in protest. Ziva grabs the baseball bat that they have and hits Mills in the stomach. The breath is knocked out of him and for a moment is helpless. Ziva seizes this moment and knocks Bryan down. She is about to kill him with her knife when he kicks her in the chest making her back up about 15 feet and Bryan is able to get his Beretta that he lost in the fall and shoots Ziva in the throat as she is about to throw her knife at him. As Bryan gets up off the forrest floor he goes over to the terrified couple. "Hey, get your clothes on. We're going back to London." "Alright" WINNER: Bryan Mills Category:Blog posts